Life Goes On Without You
by Paigey08
Summary: Troy Bolton is 21 and is trying to get over the loss of his wife as well as being a father to their daughter. Follow on from 'How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'. Story is much better than the summary: Troyella R&R xxx


**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters from the phenomena that is High School Musical!**

**Life Goes On Without You**

Twenty One year old Troy Bolton walked into the crowded nursery when he finished work on Friday. It was 5:00pm and he was picking up his little girl Eloise May Bolton. She was four years old and absolutely gorgeous. She was double of her mommy, Gabriella Bolton, Troy's wife who died at the age of just seventeen a few weeks after giving birth to their baby girl. She was in a tragic car accident and due to complications she didn't make it. That was a very hard time in Troy's life. It took him a long time to come to terms with the fact that he would never hear her voice, see her smile, hold her in his arms and just be with her. Gabriella was the love of his life and his best friend.

Troy was pulled from his thoughts by a beautiful sound.

"Daddy!" Eloise squealed, running over and hugging him when he scooped her up.

"Hey princess" he kissed her head. "How was school?" She went to kindergarten but because of Troy's job, someone from nursery had to pick her up and bring her back here for a few hours when she finished until he could pick her up.

"I drew you a picture daddy" she smiled her Gabriella smile at him.

"Really? That is very considerate of you baby girl" he kissed her again then smiled as Michelle, the nursery nurse, walked over to them.

"Hello Troy" she smiled.

"Hey Michelle, has she been ok?" She nodded.

"An angel as always, could I maybe have a word though?" Troy frowned and nodded.

"Hey baby, why don't you go read a story" Eloise nodded and ran off once Troy placed her on the ground. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering how things at home are?" Troy frowned.

"Ok, why?" He asked confused.

"Eloise just mentioned today that you keep getting upset and I just wondered if things were getting too much" Troy tensed up, he hated talking to people about his emotions. Gabriella was the only one who could make him open up.

"Everything is fine, thank you" he simply answered.

"Well, if you need to talk..." he cut her off.

"I am fine, I need to get her home for her dinner, I will see you Monday" and with that he grabbed Eloise's things, picked her up and went outside.

Troy fastened Eloise into her car seat and after double and triple checking she was safely fastened in he shut the door and got in his side. He turned on the engine and slowly drove off the nursery's drive and onto the road. The way home Eloise told Troy about her day and he tried his best to sound enthused about it. He loved her telling him about her day but today he just couldn't be happy.

You see, today is the anniversary of Gabriella's death. Four years ago to this date the love of his life was taken from him and he wished he could have prevented it. He should never have let her go, he should have made her stay, but no, he let her go with her parents and because of that he lost her. Before he knew it they were home and he turned off the car.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah princess?" He turned in his seat and looked at her.

"Are you going to cry again?" She asked innocently. Troy took a deep breath as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"No baby, daddy is ok" he then got out the car and opened the back door to let her out.

Eloise ran off, up their garden and to their front door. She smiled at Troy as he walked over and unlocked the door. She ran straight to her dollies when they were inside and Troy looked through the mail. Bills, bills, bills and more bills, typical, he thought. He went into the kitchen and started getting things out to make dinner. He decided to make pasta, something simple.

As the pasta was in the boiling water he made some salad and the sauce for when the pasta was ready. After a few minutes of silence he frowned, Eloise was never this quiet. He put down the knife and stopped what he was doing to check on her.

"El?" No answer. "Eloise, where are you?" He frowned when he didn't see her in the lounge. "Eloise?!" He panicked and ran to her room. He took a breath when he spotted her in her princess tent. It was an indoor tent Troy's best friends Chad and Taylor bought her for her birthday. She had insisted it be put up in her room straight away and it hadn't been put down since. "There you are" he smiled as he sat in the tent with her.

"Hey daddy" she smiled.

"What you doing?"

"I found this" she handed the picture to him. Troy felt tears burn the back of his eye lids.

"That's mommy" he whispered as he ran his finger across Gabriella's face.

"My mommy?" She asked.

"Yeah" Troy nodded and smiled at her.

"Where is my mommy daddy?" He breathed.

"She is with the angel's remember baby?" Eloise nodded and smiled.

"Will she come home soon?"

"No baby, mommy can't home" she pouted, an expression that reminded him again of Gabriella, so much.

"Why not?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Does mommy not love me anymore?" Troy's heart broke in two at that comment.

"Of course not sweetie! Mommy loves you so much" he pulled her into his lap and kissed her hair.

"Then why won't she come home?" The little girl sobbed.

"Because the angel's needed mommy" he explained.

"But we need her too" she whispered.

"I know baby, but we have each other, and one day we will see mommy again" Eloise looked up.

"Really?" Troy nodded and stroked her hair softly.

"Maybe not tomorrow, or the day after that or even the day after that, but one day I promise we will see her again" Eloise nodded then sighed.

"I wish I could see her just one day daddy" Troy nodded.

"Me too baby girl, me too" he then kissed her head and smiled. "Now, let's go check on that dinner yeah?" Eloise nodded and jumped up. Troy followed her and lifted her up and onto the kitchen counter. She swung her legs back and forth as Troy continued with dinner preparation.

Half an hour later the two where sat at the dinner table, eating their pasta and salad. Eloise was a very good eater, she ate almost everything placed in front of her. Gabriella would be so proud of her, he knew for a fact she would. She is extremely clever and well behaved. You'd think due to her not having a mother she'd be a little naughty but Troy had never met a more well behaved child. He nearly burst with the love and pride he felt towards his daughter, just how he felt about her mother too.

When they had finished dinner Troy loaded the dish washer then took Eloise to have a bath and get ready for bed. He placed her into the bath when the water was warm enough and handed her some toys as he washed her hair and body. When he was satisfied with her cleanliness he sat back and watched her play.

She was so beautiful. She had Gabriella's big brown eyes that you could melt in. Her long dark curls that were like ringlets, she had quite dark skin, just like her mother. If Gabriella was in the room you would have no trouble identifying her as Eloise's mother. Troy sighed.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He smiled at his daughter.

"Did you love mommy?" She asked innocently.

"I loved mommy more than anything" he smiled.

"More than me?" She pouted. Troy chuckled, that was so something Gabriella would say.

"The same as you" he tickled her tummy and she squirmed and giggled.

"Daddy!" She squealed and splashed him. She then giggled again at how wet she had made him. "Oops" she covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. Troy smiled at how adorable she was.

"Come on missy, time to get out" she smiled and carefully stood up and held her arms out. Troy smiled and picked her up with the towel. He then sat on the closed toilet lid and sat her in his lap. He then dried her and played their game where he rubbed her skin and she made funny noises cause of the movement. She giggled when he blew raspberries on her shoulders. When she was dry he helped her into her Dora the explorer pajamas.

They then left the bathroom and went to her bedroom. Eloise ran to her bed and sat on it. Troy sat by her and started to brush through her hair softly. Eloise hummed to herself as Troy brushed her hair. When he was done she got into bed and Troy tucked her in tightly.

"You ok baby?" Eloise nodded. "Ok, kisses" he kissed her all over her face and she giggled.

"Daddy, stop being silly" she giggled.

"Alright, you get some sleep ok?" She nodded. "Goodnight baby" he kissed her forehead.

"Night daddy, I love you" Troy smiled.

"I love you too princess" he stroked her hair from her forehead and as her eyes drifted shut he smiled. He kissed her one last time then quietly left the room, turning on her night light and closing the door.

He went to clean up the bathroom before going into his room and changing into some sweat pants. When all that was done he went to the family room and sat on the sofa. He didn't bother putting the T.V on, right now all he could think about was Gabriella and Eloise. This was just the worst situation ever, his baby girl would never remember her mommy's voice, her touch, her cuddles. She would never remember her whispering 'I love you' and all the other things mothers do to their children.

Gabriella would have been a great mom, Troy saw this in the few weeks she had with their daughter. He felt so guilty, he hated himself for not doing something to stop her going. If he had just persuaded her to go the following weekend or something this would never have happened. He felt his tears slip down his cheeks when his eyes landed on a picture of Gabriella and him with Eloise in the hospital when she was born. He picked it up and stroked his finger tips over it.

"I miss you so much" he whispered before kissing Gabriella's smiling face.

Troy stayed up for a little longer before shutting off all the lights, placing the picture back in it's place and making his way to his daughter's bedroom. He quietly crept in and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She had rolled onto her tummy and had both her arms up and her hands in fists. He smiled and kissed her head softly.

He then left the room and went into his. He got into bed and sighed. This was the same bed he had when Gabriella was here, it was his way of having her closer to him. The mattress was different obviously, but he still had the same pillow she used. He placed his hand on it and as he always did at this time of year, cried himself to sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by the bed moving. He groaned and opened his eyes to see his daughter bouncing on the bed.

"Daddy, wake up, it's morning" he laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up" he laughed again. "Gosh your just like your mother" she giggled and crawled under the covers with him. Troy smiled and remembered Gabriella.

_Flashback_

_Troy groaned when he felt someone poking his chest._

_"Stop it" he grabbed the finger and opened his eyes._

_"Get up, It's morning" Gabriella smiled sweetly._

_"So?" He groaned._

_"So, it is a beautiful day and I want to get up" he laughed._

_"You get up then" he rolled over and she crawled closer to him, leaning over his body._

_"But, I want to stay with you and get up" he looked at her and she pouted._

_"Don't pull that face" she grinned._

_"Please get up..." she smirked. "I love you" he sighed._

_"Alright, alright, I'm up" she smiled and kissed him as he rolled onto his back. Troy pulled his girlfriend on top of him and Gabriella straddled his waist._

_"Hey" she whispered._

_"Hey" he said back. She then leant down and connected their lips. That morning was the morning their baby girl was conceived._

_End of Flashback_

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" He stroked her hair.

"Can we go to the park today?" Troy smiled.

"If you'd like to" she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy" she smiled.

"I love you too" he smiled. "Now, how about we have pancakes for breakfast?" She nodded. "What flavor?" She smirked and Troy chuckled.

"CHOCOLATE!" They both shouted and then laughed.

Troy got out of bed, then bent down for Eloise to get on his back. He then ran through the house and into the kitchen, making car noises as he did so. She giggled and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Troy chuckled and placed her on the kitchen counter again and got out the ingredients he needed for the pancakes.

An hour or so later both Troy and Eloise were dressed and ready to leave the house for the park. As it was a nice day outside Troy was wearing his khaki shorts, flip flops and a plain white T-Shirt. He had dressed Eloise in her pale yellow sundress that had white flowers on it and her white sandals. Her hair was down in it's natural curls, that resembled Gabriella's so much, and she had a clip to keep the bangs out of her face.

"Daddy?" Troy looked at Eloise as they left the house and headed to the park

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we go and see Uncle Chad today?" Troy smiled.

"I don't see why not princess, why don't we go there first? He might come to the park with us and CJ" Eloise nodded quickly and held Troy's hand tightly.

Troy smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. He couldn't believe how big his little girl was getting. She absolutely adored her 'Uncle' Chad and CJ. CJ was Chad and Taylor's two year old son. Eloise would always help Taylor look after CJ and liked to help change his diapers and all that. It wasn't far from their house to Chad's so after about ten minutes Eloise squealed. She ran off to the porch where Taylor was sat with CJ.

"Hello guys" Taylor grinned and scooped the giddy four year old up.

"Hey Tay" Troy hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She kissed Eloise's cheek then placed her on the ground by CJ.

"We're going to the park Aunt Tay, can CJ come too?"

"I guess so, if daddy doesn't mind?" She looked at Troy.

"Thought maybe Chad would come too, give you some girl time to clean or whatever" he chuckled and she nudged him.

"You have no idea what girl time involves Troy boy" he smiled as Chad walked out.

"Hey man" they man hugged. "What's up?"

"Fancy bring CJ to the park with us?" Chad nodded.

"Sure thing dude" Chad then went over to the kids.

"How are you Troy?" Taylor asked when they were alone.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Yesterday was..." he closed his eyes.

"I know" he whispered. "I just kinda tried to blank it out I guess, it is still so hard, I can't move on Tay, I try to find someone else when we go out, I try to want someone, but I can't, I only want one person and she isn't ever going to be here" he explained as his eyes filled with tears. "It has been four years Tay! I shouldn't still be like this!" He exclaimed.

"Troy, you won't ever get over something like this, you'll just learn to live with what life has thrown at you" she comforted him the best she could.

"Why did it happen to us? We were so perfect for each other, so why did fate decide she should go? I wish it had been me" Taylor gasped.

"Chad, watch the kids, we'll be two minutes" Taylor said and Chad nodded. Taylor then pulled Troy inside and they sat on the stairs. "Why the hell would you wish that?" She demanded.

"Eloise would have her mommy" he stated.

"But she wouldn't have her daddy, Troy, this isn't your fault, it wasn't your fault, you can't keep feeling guilty" he shook his head.

"Taylor, you have no idea how it feels, to wake up everyday and not have the love of your life beside you!"

"No, but I wake up everyday knowing my best friend in the whole world won't be here!" She shot back.

"I just wish she was here, even just for a day, to see her baby growing up, to tell me she loves me, to give me the chance to tell her I love her" he cried softly as Taylor hugged him.

"Shhh, it's ok Troy, let it out, it's ok to cry alright?" He nodded against her shoulder.

A few minutes later Troy pulled away and excused himself to use the bathroom. Taylor went back outside and smiled at Chad who had CJ in his lap. Eloise was stood in front of him playing with their son. Chad smiled softly when he noticed Taylor standing there.

"Everything ok?" She nodded. 'Gabriella', she mouthed and he nodded.

"Aunt Tay?"

"Yeah El?" She smiled at the four year old.

"Is daddy crying again?" Chad and Taylor both wore shocked expressions.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" She crouched down by the little girl who looked upset.

"He always cries, when he thinks I am asleep, he talks to mommy a lot, but she isn't here so I don't know why he talks to her, I think he misses my mommy but he won't tell me" she pouted.

"Awww sweetie, daddy just misses mommy a lot, he is ok though" Eloise nodded.

"Should I give him a hug?" She asked.

"Yeah, that will make him feel better" Taylor smiled. Troy then walked out and Eloise ran to him and hugged his legs. Troy lifted her up and she hugged him around his neck before kissing his cheek.

"I love you daddy" he smiled.

"I love you too princess" he kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder.

After Taylor said goodbye to her boys and Troy and Eloise, the four left her and went to the park. Chad had CJ in his stroller and Troy had Eloise on his shoulders as they walked. CJ was talking in his baby babble and clapping when he saw things he recognized like dogs. Eloise was singing songs she learnt at kindergarten as the dad's talked.

"So, what you been up to dude?" Chad asked Troy.

"Nothing much, looking after El mostly, how about you man?"

"Work, Tay has been a little stressed lately, think she's feeling the pressures of the mom stuff" Troy nodded.

"You know me and El would happily look after CJ one night right?" Chad nodded.

"You know the same goes for you?" Troy stayed quiet. "Man, you need to get out there, Eloise is fine without you sometimes you know? You don't always have to be with her" Troy frowned.

"I can't be with anyone else Chad" he whispered as he put Eloise on the ground. She ran off to the climbing frame on the park and Chad took CJ out of his stroller. He placed him in the wooden sand pit then sat by Troy on a bench. Eloise ran over to CJ and started to play with him.

"I'm not telling you to find another girl alright? I'm just saying you should go out and have fun! God, Troy you are only 21 but you act like your retired" he exclaimed.

"Chad, I can't do anything to risk Eloise losing another parent ok?" Troy stated. "If I went out and something were to happen to me, what would happen to her? Where would she go? Who would she have? I have to be careful, she struggles enough without her mother never mind losing me as well!" He exclaimed, a little angry at the comments his best friend made.

"Dude, calm down, I didn't mean to piss you off, me and Tay are just worried about you, you need to think to the future Troy, make plans" Troy nodded.

"I know, I know, I just can't see past right now, it hurts to think of the future man, I can't imagine living my whole life without Brie, she was my world, and when she had Eloise I fell in love with her even more for giving me this beautiful baby" he explained as he watched Eloise play. "And then when she left, it was like my heart had been ripped from my chest and I just don't know what to do" he shook his head. "If my heart went when she did, how am I supposed to fall in love again? It can't happen for me, I was only meant to be with one person, and now she isn't here I have to deal with the fact I have Eloise and that's it" he finished.

"Alright, we won't talk about this, not here, not now, wait until your ready man" Troy smiled grateful and then Eloise ran over.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" she repeated.

"What beautiful?"

"CJ said my name" she smiled.

"What?" Both men shouted. Chad ran over and grabbed his son before coming to sit back down.

"He said El, he said it then laughed" she grinned.

"Really?" Chad smiled, proud look covering his face.

"Yeah, I'll show you" Eloise stood in front of CJ and started clapping and pulling faces at him. He giggled then, in a cute voice the word came out of his mouth.

"El!" He clapped and squealed. "El!" He repeated and Chad hugged him tightly.

"Who's a clever boy? Mommy is going to be so proud of you" Chad exclaimed, throwing his son up then catching him, causing him to giggled.

"Dada! Mama!" He squealed.

"You wanna head back and tell Tay?" Troy asked. Chad nodded and they all got up and headed back to Chad and Taylor's. When they got there Taylor frowned and took CJ from Chad.

"You guys are back early? Everything ok?" They nodded and all sat in the lounge.

"Guess what your son did?" Chad smiled.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"He said El, for Eloise" Chad grinned and Taylor gasped.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Troy nodded at Taylor when she looked at him. "Awww, my baby" she gushed.

Eloise got CJ to say it again and Troy smiled as he saw Taylor get all excited at the new word. His smile dropped though when he thought back to Eloise's first word, he so wished Gabriella had of been there, it was so cute.

_Flashback_

_Troy was changing Eloise's dirty diaper and blowing raspberries on her tummy to make her giggle. She played with his hair and let out her cute little baby laugh. When she had a clean diaper on Troy ticked her feet and played games with her._

_"Dada!" She cooed and he froze._

_"Wh-what did you just say? Did you say dada?" He was shocked._

_"Dada!" She giggled and he scooped her up._

_"Oh my god! You are so clever" he kissed her and spun her around. She was now around 5 and a half to 6 months old. "Your mommy will be so happy..." he then trailed off. He found himself doing that a lot, wanting to see Gabriella's reaction to new things their daughter does. He quietly placed her back down and got her dressed for the day before going to get her formula._

_End of Flashback_

Troy snapped back to reality and smiled at CJ who was clapping and kicking his feet as Eloise played with him. Taylor frowned and noticed the faraway look he held a few moments ago. He smiled at her and she smiled back softly. Troy then lifted Eloise into his lap and she smiled and hugged him as she yawned.

"Tired baby girl?" He stroked her hair.

"A tiny bit daddy, but I don't need to go to sleep" she smiled cheekily at him.

"Hmmm, alright" she giggled and kissed him. "Do you want to stay with Aunt Tay and Uncle Chad for a while?" He looked up at Taylor and Chad as Eloise nodded. "Is that ok guys?"

"Sure, where are you going?" Chad asked.

"Just got something to do" Taylor smiled and nodded.

"Sure, she can stay for dinner, come and pick her up whenever ok?" Troy nodded.

"Thanks guys" he then kissed Eloise all over her face and she giggled. "Be a good girl alright?" She nodded. "Love you" she smiled.

"Love you too daddy" she hugged him then Troy left.

Troy walked back to the house. He grabbed his car keys from inside then after locking up again got in the car. He stopped off at a shop and bought a few things before going back to the car and starting his journey. It didn't take too long to reach his destination, around twenty minutes and he was there. He kind of wanted it to take ages, this was the hardest thing for him, this and watching his baby girl cry. Both things break his heart. He took a breath, got out of the car with the items he bought and walked along the path. He walked for around ten minutes then stopped still as he looked at the ground.

"Hey baby" he whispered at the marble in front of him, tears immediately filling his pools of blue. "Four years? Can you believe that?" He paused as he knelt down in the grass by her grave. "I can't believe I have survived four years without you here, I just really wish things could have been different, I just want to hold you in my arms one more time, kiss you and be with you, Eloise is so beautiful babe, she looks just like her mommy" he gently touched the marble and closed his eyes. "I can't believe how hard this is, I thought I'd be ok by now, it seems I get worse everyday, I pull through it for Eloise, I am just so glad I have her, because if I am honest baby, if it wasn't for her, I think I'd be with you right now" he stopped talking as he put the big bunch of flowers in the pot and cleaned the marble. He then placed a stone love heart on the base of the marble that read 'World's Best Mommy' on it. "That's from Eloise, sorry I didn't bring her with me, I just needed time alone with you, well if that's what this is..." he sighed. "I hate the thought of you here alone, it isn't right, you should be with me and Eloise, our family, I can't move on from us babe, I try to 'cause I know that's what you'd want but it is just so hard, to think of sharing my life with anyone but you just..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Why us? Why did fate choose us to suffer like this? You had so much to do and see, you had so much potential and promise ahead of you, we were going to be a proper family, forever, but then something or someone decided we couldn't have that and took you from me, I just hate whoever decided this so much!" He cried and sobbed as he gripped the top of the marble. "Ever since you've gone baby, I've found it hard to breath, to get by, I just never imagined a life without you, Gabriella, I love you so much baby" he kissed the marble softly three times. "I am so sorry you couldn't stay to see Eloise grow, but I promise to raise her the very best I can, I want you to be proud of me and her babe, we both love you and I won't ever give her the chance to forget you" he stood up and dusted off his pants before looking down again. "I'll see you soon beautiful" he whispered before walking back to the car.

He drove back to his home, needing time to get himself together before picking up Eloise. He sighed as he got out of the car and saw his mom and step-dad in his garden. He walked up the steps and his mom smiled at him.

"Hey guys" he hugged them both. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he unlocked the door.

"We were just checking in hon" his mom smiled. "Where is my beautiful grand-daughter?"

"With Chad and Tay, I have just been to visit Gabriella" she nodded.

"How are you then?" He shrugged.

"Same as the previous three years around this time" his mom gave him a sympathetic look.

"Troy..." he cut her off.

"Mom, please, I am ok, I don't want to talk and if I did I know where you are ok?" She sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I am just worried about you" he nodded.

"Well, don't be, worry about your husband, Dan looks a little weak" his step-dad shot him a look.

"Watch the cheek" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Dan, you ok? You don't look too good" he commented.

"I'm alright" Troy nodded. He got on really well with Dan, he was like a father to him.

"So, why did you guys come over?"

"Just to see you, jeez, you act like you don't want us here" Lucille exclaimed.

"Come on mom, you know I love you guys, I just didn't expect the visit that's all" Troy reassured his mother.

"Hmph" she puffed and he laughed.

"Who is the parent here again?" He teased and she glared at her only son.

"Your not too old for a slap you know?" She warned.

"Yeah right ma" he laughed.

Dan just shook his head at the two bantering. Dan and Lucille stayed for a little while, Troy making them both a coffee. Once they were done with their drinks they said they had to go visit Dan's sister in hospital so Troy nodded and passed on his love. Dan thanked him and then they left. Troy then called Chad and asked if they were in for him to collect Eloise. When he got the confirmation they were he left the house, after locking up obviously, and went to pick up his baby girl, who he had missed loads.

As he drove to Chad and Taylor's he listened to the radio. It was a show on songs in years gone by. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a second when a familiar song came on the station. He sighed and pulled up outside the house. He sat in the car, listening to the song that brought back so many memories for him.

_Flashback_

_Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella giving a presentation at the front of the class. They were in English Literature and had to give presentations on heroes and heroin's from novels such as Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth. He and Gabriella had a rocky relationship, they hated each other with a passion, but then sometimes, when they were alone, they got on so well. He clapped when she bowed and smiled along with the rest of the class._

_Gabriella sent Troy a sly smile as she sat in her seat behind him and he grinned to himself. Lately the two had been flirting madly with each other, Troy knew why he was doing it, he had fallen for her, big time. But he was confused as to why she was flirting back, she was always telling Chad how much she hated him. _

_After class Troy got up and turned to face Gabriella, who was collecting her things._

_"Can I help you?" She grinned._

_"Maybe, you got a free now right?" She nodded. "Come somewhere with me?" He asked, needing to do this before he chickened out again._

_"Sure..." she said slowly and they left the room together. Troy led Gabriella around a corner and through a door that said 'No Entry' on the door. She was about to speak but he cut her off._

_"Trust me?" She smiled and nodded. They walked up a small set of stairs and Gabriella gasped when she saw the view. You could see the whole of Alberqerque from up here, no joke._

_"Wow" she smiled as she gripped the railing._

_"You like it?" She turned and nodded._

_"How did you find this place?" She asked as he walked over to her._

_"I was just looking one day, I like to come here to think" he closed his eyes as the breeze hit his face._

_"Can I come here to think?" She asked and he opened his eyes to smile at her._

_"I guess" he chuckled. _

_"Well, thank you for showing me your secret thinking spot, and for showing me the real Troy" he frowned._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I know your not really a jerk, you just pretend to be with your friends" she smiled._

_"I do not act like a jerk!" He sulked._

_"You do, but don't worry" she then touched his arm softly. "I won't hold it against you" Troy smiled._

_"Thanks" he leaned a little closer to her. "I really don't mean to be a jerk you know?" She nodded._

_"Promise me something though?" He smiled._

_"Sure" Gabriella smiled._

_"When it's just us, like this, be the real Troy" he nodded and hugged her._

_"I like not fighting with you Brie" she smiled._

_"Hmmm, me too Troy boy" they pulled away and locked eyes with each other._

_Troy slowly leant his head down and their lips met. The kiss started off soft and slow, but soon enough both wanted more and it became heated and passionate. Gabriella pulled away for breath and Troy smiled at her._

_"You drive me crazy wildcat" she whispered._

_"The feelings mutual" she giggled and pecked his lips a few times. Suddenly they heard music and looked over the railing. It was break now and some students were down below listening to music as lots of kids did. Gabriella smiled. "What is that smile?" Troy asked._

_"Can I be really cliché-y right now Troy?" He shrugged. "We have a song" he frowned._

_"We do?" She nodded._

_"That one" she motioned below and he smiled when he heard what was playing._

_It was 'A Moment Like This' and fitted so well to them in this moment._

_"Brie?" She smiled. "Will you be mine?" She nodded._

_"I have wanted you to ask me that for so long" she breathed as she hugged him close._

_"Really?" She nodded into his neck. "But, you always tell Chad you hate me" she pulled away and smiled at his frown._

_"Ever thought the reason I say that so much, is because I don't want to admit how much that isn't true?" Troy smiled._

_"Is it to early to say I love you?" She gasped._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"I love you, I have done for ages" she smiled._

_"I have loved you for ages too" she squealed then he lifted her up and spun her around. Gabriella giggled and threw her head back._

_The young couple then kissed again just before the bell rang. They both groaned then smiled at each other. Then, walking hand in hand, they went back to the corridors of East High, to show everyone they were together and in love._

_End of Flashback_

Troy was brought from his daydream by a tap on the window. He smiled and got out of the car when he spotted Chad.

"You alright dude?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, where is my baby?" Chad smiled.

"Asleep with CJ" Troy grinned and walked up to the house with his best friend.

The two entered the house and upon seeing his baby girl asleep Troy smiled and rushed over. He knelt by her and stroked her long curls softly. He then frowned, she had red marks on her cheeks.

"Has she been crying?" He asked Taylor.

"Oh yeah, she said she missed you and got a little upset" Troy frowned.

"Why didn't you call me?" He demanded.

"Because, you had stuff to do, she was fine Troy really" He shook his head.

"That is for me to decide Taylor" he stated.

"Ok, alright, I'm sorry, next time I'll call ok?" He sighed.

"Sorry Tay, it has just been a hard day" she smiled softly.

"Want to talk about it?" He shrugged.

"Yeah and no, I just don't know what I want anymore" she sat by him on the floor and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Well, talk away or don't, whatever you choose me and Chad are here" she told him.

"Thanks" he smiled and squeezed her hand. "I went to see her today" he whispered after a few minutes of them watching the kids in silence.

"What?" She asked.

"Gabriella, I went to see her today, it was so hard, I didn't think it would be, but I cried and told her how much I miss her and need her and I just broke down, right there in front of her" he sighed. "I just need her back so bad Tay, how the hell is it still this bad after four years?" He asked.

"I don't know Troy, she was the love of your life, your wife, mother to your beautiful baby, it isn't something you will get over" she comforted her friend.

"So, you don't think like everyone else?" She frowned. "They all say I should move on and meet someone new" she smiled.

"That'll happen or it won't Troy, you will move on if and when you are ready" he nodded.

"Thanks" he then looked back at his daughter. "She is so much like her in everyway" Taylor smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's like everything we lost by losing Gabi, we got back with Eloise" Troy nodded.

"That makes it harder" he admitted. "I sometimes look at her and think, if she didn't look so much like Brie maybe I would be able to heal better, but then I feel guilty because she is my baby and I love how much like Brie she is, I am just so confused all the time Tay" he let a tear slip out.

"Hey, come here" she hugged him and stroked his back as he silently cried into her shoulder. "Let's go into the kitchen, we don't want Eloise waking up and seeing you like this" he nodded and they both went to the kitchen where Chad was making drinks.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Chad asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"I guess" Troy shrugged.

"We all miss her Troy" Taylor told him. "We all feel it to" he shook his head.

"You don't, I'm not saying you don't miss her 'cause I know you do, it's just you have Chad" he started explaining. "I don't have Gabriella, if you lost him you'd feel it, so just pray you don't lose each other" Chad and Taylor hugged at Troy's comment and he smiled. "You really shouldn't take for granted simple things like that" he pointed at them. "You have no idea what I'd give just to hug her again, just once" they both smiled sympathetically at him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight Troy? Have some company?" Taylor offered.

"Thanks, but I want to be with Eloise I think, quality time" his friends both nodded.

"Well, if you need us, anytime we're here" Chad smiled.

"Thanks guys, I know, I think I'm going to head off with El" they nodded again.

Troy carefully got his daughter and fastened her into the car before hugging his friends and driving home. He left the radio off and decided the silence was better. It meant less pain for him, as these days everything he saw or heard or felt reminded him of the love of his life that he would never get back.

When he reached home he again carefully got his baby girl out of the car and when she was settled with her head on his shoulder he walked up to the house. He entered and lay her on the large sofa and softly kissed her forehead as she smiled in her sleep. Adorable. That was the one word he would use to describe his angel.

Troy was just about to make a drink when he heard a whimper in the family room. He rushed to his baby girl and scooped her up in his arms.

"Shhh, daddy's here, I got you princess" he calmed her down.

"D-daddy?" She sobbed.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"I want my mommy" she cried and he gasped, pulling her into his lap.

"Oh baby, you know mommy isn't here" he explained.

"But I want her, daddy all my friends have their mommy's, why can't I have mine?" He sighed.

"I don't know baby" he whispered. "I want her too" he said softly.

"Was I naughty? Is that why she isn't here?" Troy pulled away a little and frowned.

"Of course not! Why would you say that sweetheart?" He wiped her tears.

"Because, Louise at school said mommy's go away when their children are naughty" he shook his head.

"Well, Louise is wrong, baby if she could have mommy would have stayed" he told her. "She tried her best to be here, she really did" he reassured their daughter.

"I just really want her daddy" she sighed.

"I know baby girl, daddy does too" he kissed her head and cuddled her closer.

"Will you stay with me? You won't leave me will you daddy?" Troy's heart broke.

"I won't ever leave you" he promised.

"Good, I love you daddy" she smiled.

"I love you too pretty girl" he tickled her tummy and she giggled and buried her face in his shoulder.

The duo played and laughed for a little while before the house phone rang. Troy got up from the sofa where he was currently sitting reading a story to Eloise and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Hey Troysie" _Came the voice of one Eloise's godmothers. (Troy/_Sharpay_)

"Hey Shar, how are you?" He smiled as he sat back down.

_"Ok, just thought I'd check in on you, I would have called yesterday but thought maybe you had too many people fussing" _he chuckled.

"Yeah, your right there, it's hard but I'm dealing with it" he admitted.

_"Well, remember what me and Zeke said, there is always room for you to come here to get away from it all" _he smiled. Sharpay and Zeke had moved away to LA about a year after the accident. Alberqerque was too much of a heartbreak for Sharpay, everything reminded her of her very best friend. Plus Zeke got offered a head chef job at one of the best restaurants around so they decided it would be good for them. Apparently it was as they were now married and had a daughter with two more on the way.

"Thanks Shar, I will keep that in mind, you want to talk to El?"

_"OMG! Yes!"_ She squealed and he laughed.

"Eloise, Auntie Pay is on the phone" she smiled and grabbed it from him.

**"Auntie Pay!"** Eloise squealed. (**Eloise**)

_"Hey sweetie"_ Sharpay answered. _"Are you ok?"_

**"Yeah, I played with CJ today"** Eloise informed her.

_"Did you? That is nice sweetie"_ Sharpay stated.

**"He said my name"** Eloise said in an excited voice.

_"That is because you are a special girl you know"_ Eloise smiled.

**"Daddy tells me all the time Auntie Pay"** Eloise told her godmother.

_"And so he should! Will you put daddy back on?"_

**"Ok, I love you"**

_"Love you too cutie"_ Eloise handed the phone back to Troy.

"Hey Shar" Troy smiled.

_"Hey, I need to shoot off, Eliza needs her bath, I'll call you soon alright?"_

"Ok, look after the bump and call me when it happens ok?"

_"I will do, don't want their Uncle Troy missing out do we?"_ They both laughed.

"Nope" he chuckled. "Speak soon"

_"Bye"_ Troy hung up and smiled.

He missed Sharpay and Zeke a lot if he was honest. They were two of his best friends. When Gabriella was alive Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor and himself were all so close. Gabriella was the youngest of the group so everyone, apart from Troy, classed her as their baby sister. Even when Gabriella and Troy 'hated' each other they were all extremely close. So now it made Troy sad and hurt to think that they had drifted apart, at the one time were they all needed each other the most.

Troy turned his attention to his baby girl who was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and reading a story to herself. He smiled and slid down to sit next to her. Eloise looked up at him and smiled.

"Daddy?" She asked as she looked back at her book.

"Yeah princess?" He stroked her hair softly.

"Is there really happy endings?" She looked back up.

"Of course there are baby" he nodded.

"Will we get a happy ending daddy?" He frowned. "I think we deserve one" she told him.

"I think we do too baby" he kissed her head. "As long as we have each other, we don't need anyone or anything else" he murmured into her brown locks.

"Apart from mommy" she corrected.

"Yeah, apart from mommy" he smiled.

Eloise smiled and snuggled into her daddy's side. She sighed and then spoke again.

"I am glad you didn't leave when mommy did daddy" Troy took a breath.

He didn't respond to her comment. What was he supposed to say? This was too hard! He couldn't explain properly that Gabriella didn't leave them, she was taken from them. How do you explain to a four year old that their mommy would be here if she could be? How was he supposed to do this alone? What happens when Eloise is a teenager, when her periods start and she falls in love? How is a dad supposed to deal with all that? How is he supposed to explain all about the birds and bee's without embarrassing her? That is a mothers job when they have a daughter, not the fathers.

Troy snapped out of it, he didn't need to think about all that yet. He stood up and Eloise pouted as she looked up at him.

"What is that face for?" He asked.

"I was comfy daddy" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry princess, but I need to make you something to eat" she shook her head.

"Aunt Tay made me dinner daddy, I'm not hungry" she smiled.

"Ok, well shall we get you a bath then?" She nodded and stood up.

"Will you stay with me daddy?" She asked sweetly as he scooped her up.

"I always do baby girl" he kissed her as he entered the bathroom.

He stood Eloise on the ground as he ran the cold water. She started to get undressed and then shivered. Troy chuckled, quickly added the hot water to the bath then lifted her up and into the water. She giggled and started to play with her dollies. Troy smiled and watched as his daughter played her favourite game. She had a mommy, daddy and baby dolly. She always played happy families and Troy couldn't help but think that he, Gabriella and Eloise would have been like that if they had the chance to.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" He smiled at his daughter.

"Could mommy sing like you can?" Troy smiled even wider.

"Yes, your mommy had the voice of an angel" he told her as he remembered the day he first heard Gabriella sing. It was at the talent show, she was so nervous, she hated doing it in front of people but Sharpay forced her to. Troy saw her nervousness and decided to help her out. He never in a million years thought she would be hiding a voice like the one she had.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella took a few deep breaths as she stood behind the curtain for the talent show. She was up next and was so nervous she felt physically sick. She could kill Sharpay right now. She jumped when her boyfriend of a few weeks wrapped his arms around her from behind._

_"You ok baby?" He asked softly as he kissed her head._

_"No, I can't do this" she turned in his arms and he saw her worry._

_"Babe, it will be ok, I want to her your voice, I haven't heard you sing before" he smiled._

_"I can't sing in front of all those people Troy" she shook her head._

_"Do it for me?" He looked in her eyes._

_"Promise you won't dump me when you hear how awful I am?" She asked._

_"Of course" he kissed her forehead then her name was called._

_She took a breath and after a quick kiss from Troy she walked on stage. She smiled shakily then lifted the microphone to her lips. She closed her eyes and began to sing..._

_**{Gabriella}**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need**_

_**To face the world alone**_

_**They can have their world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere I go, I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_Gabriella gasped to herself when she heard a voice join in..._

_She turned to her right and smiled at Troy. _

_**{Troy}**_

_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes**_

_Troy took her hands and they sang perfectly together._

_**{Both}**_

_**And if only they could feel it, too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**{Both}**_

_**They'd know love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go, we're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

_They kissed softly as the music faded out and the audience applauded and shouted to the couple. Gabriella giggled as they pulled apart and waved to the crowd before running off stage. As soon as they were out of view she flung herself into Troy's arms. She kissed him passionately and he spun her around._

_"I love you" she squealed._

_"I love you too baby, you were great" he reassured her. "Your voice is like an angel's" he commented as she blushed._

_"Your pretty impressive yourself Mr. Bolton" he smirked._

_"I know" she gasped and slapped his chest before kissing him again._

_End of Flashback_

"I wish I could hear mommy sing" Eloise sighed, bringing Troy from his thoughts.

"I think I have a song somewhere, I'll have a look alright baby?" She nodded and smiled wide.

"Thank you daddy" he smiled and kissed her before starting to wash her hair.

After another ten minutes or so in the bath Troy lifted Eloise out and wrapped her in her pink fluffy towel. He carried her to her bedroom and sat on her bed as he dried her. She yawned as he started to put on her pajama's and Troy smiled.

"Are you tired princess?" She nodded.

"Can I sleep with you tonight daddy?" Troy nodded.

"Sure sweetheart" he kissed her softly on the forehead before carrying her to his bedroom. He placed her in his bed and after tucking her in nice and tight she grinned at him. "What?" He laughed.

"I like your bed daddy" she giggled.

"I'm glad baby, now you get some sleep, daddy will be in a little later ok?" She nodded. "Goodnight angel" he kissed her again.

"Goodnight daddy" she yawned and her eyes suddenly got very heavy.

"Love you princess" he whispered to his sleeping baby. He looked at her and was so proud. He now trusted that he would get by, he would somehow live without his Gabriella. It would be hard yes, and at times he would feel like giving up but then, he would take one look at their creation and see all that is worth living and fighting for.

Suddenly he didn't want to be away from Eloise because when he was with her, he felt closer to her mother, his wife, the beautiful and amazing Gabriella Bolton. So Troy got into bed after stripping down to his boxers and pulled his baby close. Eloise snuggled into his chest and sighed in contentment. Troy kissed her head gently and stroked her hair.

He saw Gabriella everyday. He saw her in the way his daughter looks, the way she acts, the things she says. It felt like Gabriella was with them right now. Troy closed his eyes and he could feel her arms around him and their baby. He sighed and smiled, happy to have her back, even if it was just his dreams.

"I love you Troy" he heard her whisper.

"I love you too Brie" he felt her lips on his shoulder.

"I miss you Wildcat" he heard her whisper before her arms were gone from around him, her warmth still in the room though.

"I miss you too beautiful" he softly whispered, before sleep over took his tired body.

**So, what did you all think? I wasn't going to work on this until 'Should've Stayed' was over but I got major writers block for that story so thought I would take a short break and do this instead=] How did I do? I cried when writing some parts and I am quite pleased with how it turned out=]**

**PLEASE REVIEW! You know you want to :P**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
